Mój świat pachnie Tobą
by Chatelet
Summary: Miniaturka o życiu, zachodzących w nim zmianach, wspomnieniach i powrotach. Z symbolicznym wykorzystaniem łzy jako oczyszczenia i zapomnienia. Ukazanie siły miłości i wspomnień, które są w stanie przezwyciężyć nawet wojnę. Akcja toczy się w trakcie drugiej wojny czarodziejów. Komentarze mile widziane.


_Miniaturka o życiu, zachodzących w nim zmianach, wspomnieniach i powrotach. Z symbolicznym wykorzystaniem łzy jako oczyszczenia i zapomnienia. Ukazanie siły miłości i wspomnień, które są w stanie przezwyciężyć nawet wojnę. _

Komentarze mile widziane. :)

* * *

Różowe włosy zadrżały na wietrze, gdy młoda aurorka pojawiła się nagle na opustoszałej, zimnej uliczce. Do jej nozdrzy dotarł drażniący zapach dymu i krwi. W tych czasach wszystko pachniało dymem i krwią. Szare, opuszczone ulice, wystawy sklepowe, a nawet ludzie. Tak, ludzie pachnieli najbardziej. Pogrążeni w strachu nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Jednak ona to czuła. Znała ten zapach bardzo dobrze. Był to zapach wojny. Wojny i dzieciństwa.

Oczami wyobraźni wróciła do brudnej uliczki na przedmieściach Londynu zamieszkanej prawie wyłącznie przez ukrywających się czarodziejów. Stała z rodzicami trzymając dłoń matki i patrzyła na powoli gasnący dom, w którym mieszkała i nieruchome, pokryte grubą warstwą krwi ciała sąsiadów. Podniosła ciężkie powieki starając się pozbyć tego wspomnienia. Jedna słona łza spłynęła po jej policzku pozostawiając za sobą cienką, wilgotną ścieżkę. Naciągnęła ciemny kaptur na głowę i ruszyła przed siebie zaciskając mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Niezauważona przmknęła przez trzy przecznice nie płosząc nawet szczurów siedzących na martwych ciałach żebraków w bramach.

Wejście do małego sklepiku na rogu było prawie całkowicie zasłonięte przez brudny od sadzy szyld leżący przed wejściem. Nie musiała się długo przyglądać żeby wiedzieć co jest na nim napisane. Złote litery układały się w nazwisko najbardziej znanego wytwórcy różdżek. Wsród kilku starych, brudnych szat leżących przy wejści zalśnił maleńki złoty dzwonek, który zwykle wisiał przy drzwiach sklepu ogłaszając wesoło pzybycie kolejnego klienta. Ledwie zmrużyła oczy od razu ujżała uśmiechniętą twarz starca wręczającego jej różdżkę. Delikatny prąd przeszył jej ciało gdy zacisnęła palce na drewnianym patyku. Poczuła wtedy przyjemny zapach drewna, który drażnił jej zmysły i zdawał się wypełniać całe ciało. Był ciepły. Kojący. Pełen magii. I znowu pojedyńcza łza opuściła jej oko by wybrać się w wędrówkę po ciepłym policzku aurorki.

Minęła opuszczoną księgarnię Esy i Floresy. Przypalone drzwi wisiały na zawiasach cicho skrzypiąc. Podłoga wewnątrz wyścielona była księgami. Większość z nich była pozbawiona kartek, które przy najlżejszym nawet pomuchu wiatru wirowały w powietrzu. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy nie próbując nawet pozbyć się wspomnienia. Stała przy regale wpatrując się w pozłacane okładki książek i oddychając głęboko. Kochała zapach nowych książek. Pachniały tak ładnie pergaminem i atramentem. Był to zapach wiedzy. Zapach magii, którą pragnęła poznać. Nieco wyższy od niej chłopiec o rudych włosach i twarzy pokrytej piegami podbiegł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. Poczuła, że się rumieni gdy spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się wesoło. Lubiła piegi. I lubiła chłopca, którego twarz pokrywały. Kolejna łza spłynęła na szatę, gdy otworzyła oczy powracając do rzeczywistości.

Zabite deskami okna skrywały kolejne miejsce w magicznym świecie. Wyłamane drzwi ukazywały zniszczone wnętrze sklepu ze sprzętem do Quidditcha. Połamane miotły leżały na podłodze w kałuży krwi. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl tego co mogło się tu wydarzyć i zamknęła oczy. Ostre czerwcowe słońce padło na jej twarz gdy rzuciła się w ramiona rodziców. W ręce trzymała nową miotłę, którą dostała na siedemnaste urodziny. I znowu wrócił ten zapach. Zapach czystości i świeżych wrzosów. Zapach jej rodzinnego domu. Zapach rodziców. Zapach, którego nie czuła od tak dawna. Zapach, którego nigdy nie zapomni. Następna łza bez pytania opuściła jej oko i momentalnie zniknęła między kosmykami włosów opadającymi na jej twarz.

Spojrzała na brudny mur po drugiej stronie uliczki. Choć tak dawno tego nie robiła wciąż pamiętała, w którą cegłę należy stuknąć różdżką by otworzyło się magiczne przejście. Wspomnienie nadeszło nim zdążyła zamknąć oczy. Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach objął ją w pasie i pocałował. Nie była w stanie wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Nie była w stanie lub nie chciała. Świętowali właśnie zdane egzaminy na aurora. Podobał jej się, lecz nigdy nic do niego nie czuła. Tej nocy pachniał wódką. Wódką i papierosami. Poza tym nic więcej nie pamięta. Nigdy więcej go nie widziała. Zniknął. Przepadł. A ona została. Sama. Naga. Na łóżku w pokoju nad barem paląc swojego pierwszego w życiu papierosa. I kolejna łza podążyła śladem swych poprzedniczek, gdy ruszyła dalej.

Przystanęła mijając niewielką kawiarnię do niedawna sprzedającą najlepsze lody w Londynie. Przez pozbawione szyb okna zobaczyła poprzewracane stoliki i ciemne ślady zaschniętej krwi na podłodze. Znowu zamknęła oczy by powrócić do tego miejsca z przed kilku lat. Siedziała pod czerwonym parasolem delektując się smakiem lodów czekoladowych, gdy nagle poczuła delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni. Podniosła wzork i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. Gdy napotkała wzrokiem jego bursztynowe oczy poczuła przyspieszone bicie serca. Nigdy więcej to się nie powtórzyło. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona przytuliła się do jego szaty. Pachniał tanią wodą toaletową dla mężczyzn. Pokochała ten zapach bardziej niz cokolwiek innego. Pokochała mężczyznę, który tak pachniał. Pokochała to uczucie w sercu. I znowu słona łza popłynęła po jej policzku, gdy otworzyła oczy patrząc znów na brudną ulicę.

Skręciła za róg i przeszła przez niewielkie drzwi na ciemną klatkę schodową. Wspięła się na pierwsze piętro przesuwając dłonią po zimnej, kamiennej ścianie. W końcu opuszki jej palców natrafiły na delikatne wyżłobienie w murze. Zwróciła ku niemu swój wzrok. T + R. I małe serduszko. Pokryte warstwą brudu, kurzu i sadzy. Jej powieki opadły powoli pogrążając umysł we wspomnieniach. Stała oparta o ścianę na schodach gładząc ręką jego płowe włosy. Delikatnie skradał jej pocałunki, kiedy wyjęła różdżkę by wyskrobać na ścianie wyznanie. Mur pachniał słońcem. Słońcem i wilgocią. I mugolską trutką na szczury. Wspomnienie zniknęło gdy uroniła kolejną łzę i zaczęła znowu wspinać się na górę nie spoglądając już na napis.

Stanęła przed starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami na trzecim piętrze. Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca wpadły przez niewielkie okienko przy suficie i oświetliły małą tabliczkę z nazwiskiem. Podniosła rękę i wstrzymując na chwilę oddech zapukała niepewnie do drzwi. Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło, aż wreszcie usłyszała szczęk zamka i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Nie widziała twarzy gospodarza. Stał w ciemnym korytarzu patrząc na nią w ciszy. Przestąpiła próg mrużąc oczy aby przyzwyczaiły się do panującego w pomieszczniu mroku. Podeszła bliżej. I bliżej. I bliżej. Mogła go już dotknąć, gdy nagle się odezwał.

-Myślałem już, że nie przyjdziesz.

Ten ciepły, drżący głos, tak miły dla ucha, kojący zmysły i powodujący, że jej serce znowu zadrżało jak wtedy w kawiarni. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka wyczuwając dobrze jej znane blizny.

-Bałam się, że jak przyjdę, to cię nie zastanę. - wyszeptała i rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

Przytulił ją do siebie zanurzając dłoń w jej włosach. Pachniała gumą do żucia. Słodką, balonową gumą do żucia. A on pachniał tak jak zawsze. Tak jak zapamiętała. Tak jak lubiła. Tanią wodą toaletową dla mężczyzn. I następna łza wypłynęła z jej oka. Była to jednak inna łza. Wyjątkowa. Zmywająca wszelkie troski i smutki. Była to łza szczęścia. Była to łza, dzięki której świat znów pachniał jak dawniej. Tak jak we wspomnieniach. Była to łza, która zmyła z nich zapach dymu i krwi. Była to łza zapomnienia.


End file.
